Dimensions change
by Saiyura
Summary: Well, a wraith queen who controls humans. A wraith commander who isn't all wraith. Oh, and don't forget, that something is happening and Tony knows it all. After all he is one of two that has a plan. Oh, by the way John's dead, in one reality. Review plz! (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just a story for everyone NCIS and Stargate cross over. Screwed up plot! haha All due to loving both of the shows and characters. I soo had problems doing these stores but it doesn't matter anymore. So, now enjoy the story and remember to review.**

* * *

The clouds were a dark brewing color as they hovered over the NCIS building, a small and barely noticed rain was drizzling over it before DiNozzo turned to face the windows that separated him from the outside. It had started out as a normal day for him that was until he got a call from his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that a body had been found brutally murdered.

It was a civilian, he mauled over his brain, not a marine. He felt tired as he looked down at the vanilla folder before his brain started a rant of questions._ 'Who was Jack Launtra, why was he in D.C. dressed as some Marine, and why did his uniform strike a nerve in DiNozzo's mind?' _I had been bothering Gibbs also as he was looking over a few things he got from Timithy McGee. It had appeared that the man had vanished, or to put if more blatantly 'dropped off the face of the earth', four years ago.

Ziva David, glancing at the woman told him she still wasn't use to doing two shifts none stop, had looked threw his finical records to pull up nothing again. Again it turned into a dead end. He had no family that they found. No home or apartment. His friends, two Gibbs accounted, said he went away and never kept in contact. It was a dead end no matter what way they went to figure out the end of the case.

The only evidence that Jack Launtra had existed was that the body was on Dr. Donald Mallards- Ducky's-slab. Other 'hinky' thing was his gear.

DiNozzo and Gibbs looked at each other before turning to the screen as the gear came up. It was familiar to DiNozzo. He knew it and yet...

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked out snapping Tony's train of thought. "Find out why our vic was wearing some Military gear!" DiNozzo nodded before getting up and heading off to make a call and gather some photos of the gear to help him.

If his hunch was right then by Gibbs's hell of fury, he was dead. "On it boss." with that he vanished into the elevator.

Stargate Stargate Stargate

John Sheppard sighed as he relaxed into the chair at the Stargate commands conference room. He- as in his entire team plus Lorne- had come back to Earth-their other big blue home- before looking at the amused face of Ronon Dex- his teammate and an alien from the Pegasus galaxy.

"Enjoying Sheppard?" Ronon asked in his deep voice that held a hint of something gristly.

"Yep, nothing like lounging." or that would have been what John would have said if Jack O'Neill didn't barge in with a look of pure dark humor.

"Sheppard, tell me why I just got a call from DiNozzo?" so, the reply that John, second in command of Atlantis, gave was "Shit."

Ronon gave out a deep vibrating roar as he laughed at the slack jaw, green to the gills, and horror stricken Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. General Jack O'Neill just raised his brow before tossing his phone at the 'deer caught in the head lights' John.

"Talk to him." was all he said before leaving the two men to glance at the phone.

"Hey John, pick up now!" it squawked at him.

Raising it his ear John slowly said "Hi Tony." and that was how Anthony DiNozzo and John Sheppard set up a date to time to meet. Ronon, the bystander, held an amuse smirk at the squirming man.

Tony sighed before walking back into the bullpen, all smiling before grabbing a vanilla envelope and putting in the new pictures inside of it.

"DiNozzo!" Tony visibly jumped as he turned on his heel to face Gibbs.

"Yes boss?" he asked his voice showing how nervous he felt.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, taking the pictures to someone who might be able to identify it."

"Why?" Tony nearly cursed.

"So that I can start asking questions and getting answers to them." Gibbs, everyone noticed, seemed irritated at that answer.

"You know something I don't DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled out glaring at him. For the first time Tony didn't flinch, smile, or make some stupid retort or comment.

"Just checking out something that's bugging me." he sounded like he did on important things. Gibbs felt slightly shocked and his gut was telling him that he just got a case he didn't want anymore.

John mumbled under his breath as he looked to see his team sitting- all grins- in the van that the SGC had gladly gave them to use. It was Jack's way of saying 'screw you' . He swore it was.

"So who is this Anthony DiNozzo, John?" Teyla asked cutting the growing tension. John didn't respond, sending the tall Satedan into a fit of wild laughter.

"Does Ronon know?" Rodney McKay asked obviously feeling out of the loop.

"No, McKay, he doesn't." Silence had filled the car again as they finished the last block to the spot that Tony had given him.

If DiNozzo was pissed he didn't show it. Hell if Gibbs didn't know Tony he would have said the man was giddy or high.

"Tony I do not understand why we are here and not trying to-" Ziva was cut off as a black van pulled up and five people piled out. Tony smirked as he walked over towards the driver who was a few inches shorter before giving him a hug which was returned.

Gibbs watched the exchange- as did the people from the van- before Tony pulled him in front of Gibbs. A Cheshire cat grin that made the other put out a face of annoyance but a small smile crept upon his face.

"Who the heck are they DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted out in irritation. The tallest in the group collapsed clutching his gut laughing.

John felt embarrassed as he stood next to Tony while Ronon laughed in the background at he salt and peppered man in front of him. It felt as if he was meeting Tony's dad from the tension that the wet drizzling of the rain slapped in his face.

"Um, we'll you see Boss..." Tony stammered out. John smiled at Tony's discomfort before taking a step forward. Judging from the man's hair style, stance, and his air of authority he was going to deduce him to be ex military. Marine most likely.

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard Air Force." John said in introductory. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ronon stopped laughing as he watched how straight and uptight John was. He quickly took position behind the commanding officer just like Lorne had. Tony had caught the movement so did Gibbs and the Arabica woman.

"Again, then, 'Who the heck are they'!?" John sighed so much for being nice and polite he mused.

"Well boss, John here works with any new equipment before it is shipped out with any military." John caught Lorne's expression and McKay's snickering.

"I wouldn't say 'newest' Tony, more like scraps." Tony looked at him with the sly smile that John knew well.

"We have-don't know what- that looks like your standard issue 'scraps'." tony smiled normally before pulling out he vanilla envelope and giving it to John to look at. After glancing at them John noticed that it was standard issue Atlantis TAC vest. His response was to cuss and grab the phone in his pocket and throwing the envelope at Lorne to look at before going behind the van to talk.

Lorne palled before knowing who he was calling: O'Neill.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony looked grim, that was what turned Gibbs gut as he watched the other man looking at before nodding his head.

"Yep, that's our gear." the shorter man then John said.

"McKay, actually, these look weird. Could they belong to the field or..." John reappeared scowling before looking at Gibbs.

"How did you find these?" his voice held a 'no nonsense" tone of a leader that Gibbs liked.

"On a body of a dead civvy." John paled as he pulled the phone back to his ear. Silence.

"Yeah, tony recognized it. No, don't know who yet General. Yeah, ask for the name." John lowered the phone again before he turned back to Gibbs. "Name and where you found him." that Gibbs felt was going to be a problem.

"This is my case Sheppard."

"And that is my gear." John retorted. Tony quickly stepped in between them.

"Gibbs, trust me, if it does have anything to do with John's work then the best thing is for both of us is to either give him the case or give him what he wants." John glanced at his team nodding his head. Gibbs skin crawled as his gut turned and burned when he saw the three people who looked trained to fight took a few steps forward.

"Jack Launtra. Out by the strip." John nodded yet he still waited for something else. Gibbs growled as he looked at Tony. He really wished to know what was going on.

"He has no records for the past four years. Before we left Ducky found a strange mark on the man's chest. Toxicology found some chemical in the man's blood. That's it." Tony nodded his head before looking at John seeing that the growing anger and fear was clearly evident for all to see.

"John any news to add?"

"Yeah, you've just been recalled." with that he gave the phone to Tony who tentatively took it.

Nearly an hour of standing in the drizzling rain had soaked their clothes yet no one cared much as they waited for the phone call to end. Tony was still talking to the general of who knows what and it was as if everything the man knew of his senior agent was dead wrong.

In that hour Tony became a different Anthony DiNozzo. He could tell by the various gaze of John's team that they didn't know either.

"Yeah sir, I'll be there when John gets back." Tony shook his head shaking the water droplets from his face. "Yea I'll grab the bratt also. Don't worry if it's a serious problem I'll be 'gone' before 'he' figures it out." Tony chuckled a little dryly. "Yeah, I am a master of what I do Jack. What, it's been two or what years after' it' happened?" Tony laughed before closing the phone.

"Gibbs, sorry, but it seems I'm going to have to leave." Gibbs glared at DiNozzo sizing him up before growling out a short reply 'No'. Ziva and McGee both silently watching in aw and horror looked at Tony's change of demeanor.

"Come on Tony, got to get that 'Queen' now before the storm worsens." There was no further exchange between DiNozzo and his team as he piled into the van with John and his group leaving his team dazed and confused.

Before he or John had a chance to close their door Gibbs called out walking towards them, "Who's after DiNozzo!"

"Oh it's not who it's more like what actually." and with that they drove off before Gibbs could stop them further.

Stargate Stargate Stargate

Ronon looked at the man trying to sleep in the passenger seat. "Keep staring, you might figure out what ever you're thinking." Ronon made a low growl of protest in the back of his throat as warning.

"Sheppard?" John took a deep breath risking a glance as his passengers.

"Long story Ronon." he didn't want to start anything until they got her. "Were here Tony." tony popped open an eye lazily before he got out of the van and jogged up to the front door. Before he got the chance to open it the door had busted open and a young woman barely in her twenties jumped and hugged Tony's waist.

"Antonio!" she shouted was light and soft but Ronon and Teyla saw Tony's flinch.

"Hey."

"I thought you weren't allowed here?" the girl glanced over at the van as she said this. Ronon's sharp intake of breath was heard b them all. Her eyes were wraith.

"Well we've been called back. Seems Diatiem got out." Tony laughed as he all but dragged the girl to the van.

"Sheppard." John caught the Satedan's eye and rolled his.

"Long story but you have nothing to worry about." When they entered the van Tony felt the glares and the hot breath of the sit foot man on his neck before the crushing silence.

"I take it not everyone knows?" John felt the slap and mentally on his head.

"Well don't worry you've done that before." John said in retort making Tony laugh a little before going silent. The girl smiled before moving into a position on Tony's lap to see the team better.

"Oh! You two aren't of this world!" she said in shocked. John and Tony cocked their identical grins.

"Neither are you bratt." John said before driving off.

The drive back to NCIS head quarters was silent a lack of DiNozzo Gibbs assumed. When he got into the first order of business was tracking down his senior agent.

"McGee find DiNozzo now. Ziva search for a Colonel John Sheppard." he headed up to the directors office to find Vance. If something was going on he wanted in on it.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Vance's secretary said in alarm. "You can't go in there!" he ignored her finding that barging in on the man helped ease some of his anger if only the tip of the ice berg.

"Gibbs." Vance growled out in annoyance. Another man turned his head to look at the former gunnery. Standard Air Force attire that shouted out that he was a Coronel.

The man, Eliiss, was sent to tell Jethro Gibbs in person that Special Agent DiNozzo was being put in protective custody tell a situation-top secret- was cleaned up. Then by learning from Ducky ther body was chartered off. All forensic evidence, by Abby, was also taken. Heck their hard drives were taken... and Tony's desk, computer, etc... don't forget his meddles that were in the safe in Tony's drawer...

Starting from scratch was not something Gibbs liked. Nor was it something he tolerated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ronon and crew watched in front of the conference windows as Tony and the girl, Frey, looked at the Stargate. Grey was hugging it and almost making a cooing sound. Tony, faking a smile, watched and waited for something to happen. After a few minutes Tony looked at Frey, "Antonio." Ronon saw that the girl was looking up at them. "Are we going home?"

Tony shook his head before looking up at them also. "No were going to Atlantis." Frey smiled a bit before nodding in understanding way. A guard came into the room a while later and told them, from what Ronon could tell, that they had to head up to the conference room.

"I can't believe this!" McKay huffed plopping down in one of the chairs "I mean come on! Why weren't we told of the two aliens that came here from the Pegasus galaxy nearly ten years ago!" Lorne nodded his head he didn't like the situation any more then McKay but...

"It was not this dimension, world, or time when they came here Dr. McKay." Tony said with a huff. "IT was abnormal that Diatiem and Frey were sent here." Everyone looked at Frey again before she smiled.

"Do not worry. We came here with no mention of Harm... at least not at the time." Frey took a few calming breaths before speaking again. "He felt you would not understand our world and its rules. He lost his mind and became a Wraith again." Frey looked torn before sitting down. Tony felt that it was time to interject.

"There forms are borrowed from this world, memories and knowledge that they experienced prior to the SGC finding them. They then began to study and learn... better to adapt to their new home." Tony sat down across from the others before he closed his eyes in a calming memory.

"I has troubled us for years when we could not find our home for you see it doesn't exist in your world yet." she laughed before looking at the door as John and Jack entered.

"Not only is that Frey, Tony, but you are hell to keep track of too." Jack quickly threw a canister at Frey who caught it with ease before looking at it with curiosity as everyone else was.

"What are they?" Ronon interjected feeling that if he didn't ask it would never be explained. Jack looked at the team before he was interrupted by a moan by Tony who shot out of his seat and glared at Jack.

"I'm not taking that protein." Frey said putting the canister down before leaving the room. John chucked in a corner and laughed.

"Told you so." Jack rolled his eyes before Tony gave him a glint of new found curiosity before it vanished.

Gibbs looked at the info on what they could find on John Sheppard and what they found he didn't like. Nearly five years ago he practically didn't exist. Too much like Jack Luantra and it bothered him to know that one of his Agents knew these people.

DiNozzo had a lot of answer when they got him back.

He read a little more on Jack O'Neill's file and his gut turned again. Jack and John were both a like. The difference, Jack was still wildly know. John wasn't.

"Ziva anything on our cold case?" he barked out trying not to take a glance at the barren spot that was Tony's area.

"No but another victim like Launtra's appeared the murder with him." Gibbs head snapped up, an animalistic snarl to his lips as he smiled before he spoke in a more husky voice from a little excitement.

"Oh, did he." Vance watched as the team quickly geared up and left the room feeling and knowing that something was going down and it wasn't going to bring DiNozzo back any faster.

Gibbs stared at the man behind the one way mirror and shivered. He had a glare of someone who was thinking: 'how can I kill him?'

His gaze, Gibbs noted, never blinked much as he stared at him threw the mirror. At his reflection for all Gibbs knew.

"We're ready for interrogation." a man on the monitors said never looking up at the man. Gibbs nodded before he turned to leave opening the door he saw Ziva and McGee behind them was Abby and Ducky.

"Just about to start the show." they nodded before Gibbs went to the door next to the one he just left. When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was that the gaze had been shifted to him. A devilish smile spread across the man's face as his eyes sparkled.

"It is a pleasure, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." the voice held a sick sweet tone that promised death at the end of whatever he was planning.

"You know my name why don't you tell me yours." the man laughed his hazel eyes a sharp contrast to his pale skin. A crew cut to the differ with his slashed jeans and no shirt figure, but Gibbs noticed that the scar that spanned the man's middle, a pale pink ting.

"Jethro I had thought you'd know by now. Oh, how hurt I feel." the trailed a finger down his cheek to represent a tear as he sneered slightly.

"Never heard of you, sorry." Gibbs tensed as he moved around to look at him from opposite the table.

"Then Antonio kept up with Frey's rule... Disgusting." 'Antonio?' everyone thought 'Tony? Is that what he calls our tony?' "You see Gibbs Antonio is just like me, the difference is, he's practically a baby sitter for that bratt Frey. Can't seem to do anything at the moment, he hasn't had the free will." a coy smile came to his lips as he said low so the machines could barely get anything, "John Sheppard and Jack O'Neill, that is."

Gibbs just watched, interested. "Worst of all... they will never see it coming... not when she has your mind wrapped in that wraith dream. Ah, a queen no doubt never heard by your ears."

Gibbs felt his curiously spike. Fear for his Agent mixed in with the fact that this man was just blatantly talking. "Who's Frey?" he asked wanting to make it specific. The man looked at him all expression gone making Gibbs nearly visibly shake.

It was alien, not the human gaze that he had held at all. The eyes were now a golden brown almost reptilian in nature: all predators.

"Frey is a queen. Or she was once. Frey is no longer 'Wraith' nor is she 'Human'." the man held nothing in his tone.

"Not human" Gibbs said in confusion.

"Antonio is human, or he was until the serum DNA was given to him after the accident." the man changed he was more serious than before as he spoke. Gibbs turned to look at the mirror behind him.

"What is the serum DNA?" it was said timidly, and Gibbs hated that.

"Something that is bad, very bad." then Gibbs noticed something fnny. The man was smiling.

"Something funny?" he nodded before pointing to himself.

"You don't know what the hell I am, do you." Gibbs frowned; normally they don't say 'what' but 'whom'. "I am Diatiem. Wraith, or more like half-breed now due to the same DNA serum, the retro virus as those of your kind will call it. I am, or was, a commander of the nine executions." Diatiem, now named, laughed. "Frey is of the nine." Gibbs stilled looking confused only to be laughed at by the other man.

"Then you know nothing of what Antonio is now. Nothing of what I am and the Ring is a mystery to you." Gibbs felt that his normal rebuke wouldn't make the man shut up like the others he interrogated did so he remained silent.

"Earth has always been of secrets, no wraith could understand but one to know their lies to feed the swarm." with that Diatiem went silent. His eyes closed, his head lying on his hand while he leaned on the table. All Gibbs knew was that he was asleep and he knew more than he had spoken of just now.

"Tony you idiot." he growled as he left the room before the others could leave theirs.

John Sheppard laughed at Frey as she clung to Tony's arm. Yet though the man loved to smile and have fun Tony was always stotic around the girl. It confused John every time he talked to him or meet him. Heck even now he was confused about how he tried to express nothing to the girl.

"Frey." John called out catching her attention. "Can I talk to Tony I feel left out over here." Frey laughed as she let for on the wrinkled shirt and strolled out to find someone to cling to. He waited longer then he normally would before he looked at the relief covering Tony's face, easing the tension from his shoulders before he smiled.

"Thanks"

"Don't worry about it." John said watching Tony. "Something bothering you?" Tony nodded his head yes but still didn't speak of it. "Want to tell me?" Tony said yes and no by a shake of his head. "Why?" he shrugged to John in response.

Sighing John just moved to sit next to the man. "DiNozzo-"

"How can I be called that when I'm supposed to be dead." Tony interjected.

"Well you are, deal with it." Tony smiled before allowing John to continue. "I don't get you Tony." Tony chuckled at John as he nodded his head. "You're smiling at us then stotic with her. Mind telling me why?"

"I don't trust what she is or once was." John shoulders tensed. He knew or was taking a guess that it dealt with what she was. It was common knowledge that Frey was unusual. Diatiam was also, but he didn't try to hide it like Frey.

"Her mind, her way of acting, what she does... you told me once that when you come back to earth that you didn't trust her." Tony began. "You said it was strange that Frey seemed to be able to control other people, make them do whatever she wanted..." John didn't remember that.

"You forgot after I started asking questions. You forgot all that." John opened his mouth before knocking on the door called his attention to respond, "Yes?" Ronon came in his eyes glancing around before they fell on Tony.

"Their ready." John felt the stress and something of Ronon's former runner in his voice as he spoke those words. It made him feel uneasy. 'Yes' he thought 'something's up with Frey.'

Ziva stared at Diatiem threw the mirror long after everyone left. She had noticed that he held something, but there was a mask that hid it, one that was to make him seem human. Yet her spine twitched if she thought of him as a human being.

"I do not trust you." she said not caring if one of the scouring people behind her knew. The man looked up at her before smiling. His teeth were sharp not the dull as they were earlier. Not only that but they had turned a yellowish color that made her stomach flip before he uttered, "That is wise." before he went back to sleep.

Everyone in the room was watching him some slacked jawed while others were pressed against the wall. He was a predator and Ziva could feel that he if he wanted they would become the prey to his game or hunt.

Ronon noticed it. Teyla noticed it. EVEN McKay noticed it. Frey wasn't what she put out. No she gace all three of them vibes like a wraith. Like Michael.

"I don't like her." McKay stated to Jack O'Neill trying to-once again- pull her off the return mission to Atlantis.

"Then I duly note it McKay, but she's still going with you. That's final." McKay scowled before storming out of Jacks office and towards the bunker with his team. With Tony in it as well. "I can't believe him!" McKay ranted as he pushed through the door into the room. "Not once does he question-" he flailed his arms making Tony laugh drawing all attention to him

He slightly gulped. "Uh..."

"What the heck is so funny Antonio, please fill us in!" McKay snapped over towards him.

"Since ten years, Frey can do whatever she wants."

"Why?" Ronon put out. He didn't feel any threat from the man, but he did feel loyalties in him that were strong, not towards Frey.

"Before Diatiem was put away, he used to say 'the nine are no normal beings'." he frowned sticking his tongue out. "'The nine are what Earth created; I am a hybrid while they are genetically created Queens.' He made no sense but the day they came to get him he only grace me this warning 'the queens are wraith, but the wraith of my galaxy fear them, that is why your galaxy in my time is safe. But the real reason is Frey, the nine, are predators to the wraith."'

The room was silent as John paused to think as he looked at McKay's pale face, Teyla's disbelief and Ronon's obvious anger.

"The nine are human Queens. They control humans as wraith control drones. That is why any human who has never had wraith enzyme in their blood are pulled into her power."


	3. Chapter 3

I know I have neglected you all on this, I am going to be working on rereading and revising it. I am also going to be finishing this before I continue with anything. So, I hope you enjoy! **Chapter 3**

* * *

Diatiem sighed as he walked around the small room trying to get his mind off the growing hunger and the fact that his skin was more of the green tint that his father had. It was a shame, really, knowing that his hunger could change him into a more perfect wraith. As long as he didn't get the 'feeding' he'd be fine.

His stomach growled again reminding him that that wouldn't take long to come.

"You sound hungry." Agent Gibbs said as he walked into the room carrying Chinese take out.

"Yes. I have not fed lately." he used the wraith term for human eating.

"Here, director said it wouldn't do to starve you." Diatiem watched the take out as was set on the table's surface.

"I should thank your director." Diatiem said as he picked up the box before opening it.

All he could do was glance at the inside. "Or not." he said before putting the food down to look at what it had been.

"What? Not good enough for you?" Gibbs growled out reaching for it.

Diatiem laughed nodding his head slightly "You have not seen what is in here then?" Gibbs brow rose am inch before he picked up the carton and peeked inside. His stomach turned before he closed it up. Someone had thrown up inside the box even he wouldn't eat it if he was starved.

"See not very appetizing is it." Diatiem laughed as the furious Gibbs walked of the room slamming the door as he left.

Dr. Rodney McKay watched John interact with Frey. There was stiffness in his spine that had not been there before and it worried him. John, McKay was fairly certain, had the enzyme flowing in his veins. So how it was that Frey controlled him also, providing what Tony said was true?

"Dr. McKay?" Rodney snapped out of his thoughts as he glanced down at the girl. "You okay?" her eyes, Rodney noted, had changed into an unusual black that covered everything yet her pupil was the ember color that sent a shiver and caused his spine to go rod straight.

"I'm fine, just wondering how Atlantis is living without me, or if Radek has done something stupid." It was a sudden unexpected reply that McKay saw her nod. He fooled her, he hoped.

"Then does McKay fear the wraith?" McKay mumbled a yes. "Oh." What he didn't expect from Frey was a tight sounding laugh that made John and McKay cover their ears before she suddenly stopped as Tony's hand covered her mouth.

"It is not alright to laugh, not your real one." She pouted before she looked at McKay, a sinister smile dripping from her pale lips.

"You have no reason to fear them McKay. I do not believe the Wraith will be much of a problem when I go to Atlantis with you." Tony glanced at her curiously. "For Diatiem and I will be there."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs hand not found any food to give Diatiem, but every time he went to check on him he noticed that his skin was more of a green tint that grew. Two indents had grown on the side of his face and his voice was low… he was beginning to wonder if 'who' Diatiem was… or it was what the right question. 'What' Diatiem was arose was crawling through his brain. He had noticed on the last trip that Diatiem was acting weird.

He had stayed in the corner practically demanding Gibbs to keep his distance when he had gone in a few times.

"Hey!" Abby quickly joined him holding up a box that only caused Gibbs to smile. "I heard Mr. Change-o in there was hungry, so I made sure to get extra meat."

"I'll give it to him." Gibbs mad a motion to grab the food before Abby moved it.

"Can I?" Gibbs frowned. Diatiem hadn't been a trouble, at least not yet, so he didn't see a reason why not.

"Sure, why not." He motioned Abby forward as he followed her.

Diatiem heard the door open before he smelt the food. His eyes saw the sandwich and he began to drool.

"Am I a loud to assume that that is mine?" the woman nodded with a smile. She reached out, handing it to him, before they both sat down.

He quickly began to devour the food not once to look up at Abby.

"wow, your cowing down." He nodded. "so, why are you green?" Diatiem had half a mind to laugh before not with food in his mouth.

"I am a half breed." He stated after swallowing. Thinking she would understand.

"Cool." Diatiem thought 'This was an interesting interrogation.'

"Tony." Ronon said as he walked slowly in match Anthony's and John's stride.

"Ronon." Both men responded.

"Tell me more of Frey." Tony sighed before coming to a halt in their jogging. It wasn't very good on the voice box to run and talk.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Is that how she always looked?"

"Yeah, she's never aged." John rolled his eyes.

"She ages, but she has to maintain a 'human' contact to stop it." John pointed out. Tony only rolled his eyes.

"John, she told you guys that in an outright lie." John looked back to see a shadow cover Tony's face.

"Elaborate."

"There have been a multiple disappearances in the DC state and around where she lives, all ranging from eighteen to thirty nine, and all fitting the age where you can join the military."

"She kills humans?" John frowned as Tony nodded his head.

"Humans with the Ancient DNA."

"Why haven't we noticed before? Why haven't you told us?" John spoke while becoming a little angry.

"Couldn't. Everyone was susceptible."

"Because she is a human Wraith Queen." Tony nodded to Ronon trying to even out his breathing also, he had been talking quite a lot.

"So wraith Enzyme saves us if I am right, which I am, McKay-"

"He is immune, since he was changed into an ancient." Ronon noticed that they had gained their breathing back.

"And Sheppard?" Tony glanced at John before at Ronon.

"John's dead."

Stargate Stargate Stargate

In less than an hour Diatiem was better. In that time Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and the rest of the team piled into a car with Gibbs driving and Diatiem giving them directions to where Tony-as he said- would be. On one stipulation: that he wasn't restrained.

Gibbs didn't like it but the director said okay to this whole thing. "Turn left here then follow route I-15 tell you hit a military base. They'll ask you for clearance."

"Do I have clearance?" Gibbs retorted.

"No, but you won't be bothered with it. Just tell them 'Diateim came to head to Atlantis.'" Gibbs fumed, he still didn't understand what was going on but if it got DiNozzo back he'd go for it.

"What is Atlantis again, my dear boy." Ducky asked from the back.

"It is a group of explorers- Military, non military personnel- that went to explore another galaxy that a group of people, the ancients, went to."

"That's impossible!" Mcgee and Abby stated.

"No, it is not." Diatiem laughed out. "In my dimension Earth is in slaved to the nine." Again he chuckled, "I was an ambassador at the time between Earth and the Pegasus galaxy." He felt slightly nostalgic. "Frey was to be killed, I was to escort her but another queen did something and here we are. Worst of all we nearly killed a young human when we first came here… hunger is something that you Humans do not yet know." He remembered it all and Gibbs could see that it plagued the man, those memories.

"Earth is quite nice; actually, reason why I became the ambassador… then they made 'them'… now I believe humans are just idiots with deep pockets for making things that will eventually destroy them." The silence that followed showed that they all agreed with Diatiem.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ronon and John did understand most of what was happening but they knew for a fact something was up.

"Should you be telling us this?" Tony uttered a 'No'. "Won't you tell Frey?" Again a 'No'. "Why did you say I was dead?" Tony didn't talk for a while after that question, he seemed nervous a little at it.

But he did answer John's question.

"Last time you came back for a break you came up to me saying 'Frey is lying to us.' You were acting pretty dang weird for the first time… I was actually glad you started noticing…" They had reached the mess hall, realizing that they had started walking again, where everyone in the group of three went silent.

Time went by as they ate before heading off to their shared rooms.

"I am not the only one." Tony broke the silence around them. "Daniel, Te'lc, and Carter know what I know."

Ronon nodded, what Tony said was important but it was also bad.

"Why haven't you-"

"Dex, you know a wraith can control your mind when it wants to." Ronon nodded at him. "Frey can do the same."

Stargate Stargate Stargate

When they arrived at the point they were supposed to be Gibbs had two major thoughts: Frey could control people and Diatiem was an Alien.

A knew thought came to his mind with a groan: Anthony DiNozzo was in deep and it wasn't the usual stuff that Gibbs could bail him out of. When they came to the final gate they asked if his name was Gibbs. He nodded as the gates opened for him. The others inside the gate didn't even seem to notice them after that, even as they piled out of the car.

"This is too freaky!" Abby said waving her –apparently- none existent arm in a soldiers face.

"Boss, If Frey can do this to them, what about us?" McGee said his voice shaking in fear. Gibbs hadn't thought of that. Yet since he didn't know anything of Frey's- besides the fact she's a mind controlling Wraith and Human eater, and human made Queen don't want to forget that tidbit now did he- weaknesses.

"Diatiem~" he barked but when he looked at the alien hybrid he didn't expect a palm to be shoved into his sternum and his heart to scream in pain as he felt, literally, his life slipping past him.

Everything around him became background noise. Abby yelling his name, Ziva desperately trying to pull the hand from his chest, Ducky mumbling in horror and McGee pointing his gun at Diatiem's temple. He saw it but all he heard was waves lapping over waves on a beach.

Calming, yet it showed a fierce storm underneath.

Then it felt like a switch was thrown in reverse as something crashed into him, over and over before the weight on his chest vanished.

"She cannot control those who've been fed upon by a wraith." Gibbs blue eyes looked into Diatiems. He just sat there as he watched it happen to the rest of his team.

They grew to the brink of death right in front of his eyes- not being able to do anything for his body failed to move-in mere seconds then their youth flowed back into them, but their expressions changed from horror and pain to awe and nearly … worship?!

"Diatiem." He said, finally finding his voice. "Next time TELL US!" The hybrid wraith's face was one of amusement and a slight cocky grin.

"Aye Aye." Before he began helping them to their feet, none aware that they were being watched by some of the people inside the compound.

Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Te'lc, John, Ronon, and McKay. Only one word passed between them at the sight they saw, "Wraith."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"He was a wraith this whole time." Sam began, rewinding the tape to watch the human look. He had vanished as he turned on his heel and slammed his feeding hand into special agent Gibbs. Ronon had nearly bolted out of the room to save the man until he saw that it reversed its feeding.

"He's giving them the enzyme."McKay said shocked. "Why's he doing that?"

Tony shivered as he saw Frey s

miling sadistically at the door that lead to the surface. He had given enough hints; he hoped that they'd learn that only someone with the Ancient DNA, as Diatiem told him, could kill Frey.

Why else would she kill all the opposition?

They were now on the right level to the Cheyenne Mountain Stargate program. As the doors opened Gibbs and the others watched as the marines personnel seemed to glance at them before the shock vanished to be replaced with a paralyzed and very frozen man or woman.

"She must be having difficulties in controlling so many people." Ducky assumed as he looked at them.


End file.
